Nightstalker Territory
by cohrent29
Summary: Abigail and the Nightstalkers are looking for a notorious vampire and it’s not Dracula. Read on to find out who they’re looking for.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything from the Blade Trinity movie. This is just a fan fic.

Hannibal King looked at her and just shook his head, "Now do you really think that's called for?"

His balled fist made a loud crack across Abigail's face. The bridge of her nose started to swell up but the blood streaming down her lips wasn't going to stop her from fighting off King. As the salty taste entered her mouth, she fended him off until a few seconds later she did a spin kick that made contact with his face. King fell to the floor with a loud thud as Abigail spit blood on the floor next to him. She stepped over him to see that he was in and out of consciousness but that didn't stop him from trying to get another swing at her.

Abigail ducked out of the way and crushed his wrist to the ground, "Now do you really think that's called for?"

King gritted his teeth in pain and frustration as he smacked his head to the floor. Abigail winced when he did this because she could now clearly see the elongated canines that King now had. If she could, she would've dusted him right then and there but there wasn't time for that.

"I guess you win this time, Abby. Think it would ever come down to…." King chuckled before Abigail gave him a hard punch to the face.

He was now conscious and safe enough to transport him back to headquarters.

Abigail pulled out a cell phone that was equipped with a walkie-talkie feature, which beeped when she hit the side button, "Abby to Madison, are you there?"

As she let go of the button a voice came over the phone, "I can hear you. Did you get King?"

Abigail pushed the button in again, "Yeah, I have him contained so you can send Blair and Dom down to help me bring him back to headquarters."

Madison came back over on the cell phone, "They'll be on their way."

While Abigail waited for Blair and Dom to get there, she repositioned her ear bud headphones and went to the next song on her play list. She had the volume up just enough so that she could keep a watch on King in case he made any moves. She never thought that she would have to fight him back in this way. The last time Abigail found King when Danica first changed him, King was eager to not be a vampire and help the Night stalkers fight them. Now, he was changed again and wasn't as eager to this time, thanks to Kasey.

Abigail thought that Kasey was going to go after Dom that night but to her surprised went after King who tried to fight him off but there was no use. The three of them were surrounded and he took King as his new fledgling. Kasey was becoming popular in the district and he had legions of others underneath him that would do his bidding. King got a tip from one of the familiars that Kasey would be at the club that they frequently went to clear out and that he would be there that night. The familiar led them into a trap.

A beep startled Abigail out of her thoughts and she turned off her music as she fumbled to get her cell phone out of her pocket, "Abby, are you there?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm here sorry for the delay. Where are you guys?"

Blair came back over the cell phone, "GPS says we're a few feet from where you are. We'll be there in a few minutes."

The cell phone beeped off and a few minutes later Abigail looked down the corner and saw Blair carrying a small toolbox like kit down the alleyway and Dom running to keep up. Abigail kicked King with her boot to see if he was still unconscious. He stirred a little bit but was still out.

Blair set the small kit next to King and pulled out a small glass bottle and a needle. She tapped it and then prepped his arm to give him the sedative, "This will keep him from waking up on the way back to headquarters. I see I'm going to have look at your nose when we get back too."

Abigail dabbed it with her fingers and her nose still hurt, "Dom, you want to help me get King up and into the SUV?"

Dom walked over to the other side of King so that he could grab his legs while Blair closed the kit and moved out of the way so that Abigail could grab King's arms. They lifted him up and carried him to the end of where there was a small loading dock where Blair parked the SUV. Blair opened the side door for the two of them and once they got King inside they laid him down and tightened the restraining straps that were placed on the back of the seat to hold his wrists and ankles. Dom double-checked to make sure that it was secured and climbed into the back while Abigail shut the door behind him. Blair got into the driver's seat and started the engine as Abigail closed the passenger door shut.

"So how was the club tonight? Was there a lot of activity?" Abigail asked as she tiredly rested her forehead on the cool window.

Blair just smiled, "It was the usual. Bunch of teenagers hanging out there."

Dom cleared his throat and started talking, "We also overhead someone talking about a large rabid dog walking around the area."

Abigail closed her eyes and sighed, "Werewolves? I'm too tired to think about hunting werewolves."

She patted Abigail's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We got enough to worry about with King right now."

Abigail nodded and then nodded off. As she slept Dom made sure that King was still sleeping as well. Blair sharply turned and made her way down to the abandoned warehouse that was down by the Hudson. Abigail jolted awake and turned her head to the left to make sure that everything was okay in the back.

She smiled, "Dom, don't look so nervous back there."

"Yeah, Dom. I won't bite too hard anyway." King opened his blurry eyes and stared at Abigail as he mumbled at Dom.

"Nice to see that you're awake. Welcome home, hot shot." She grinned at him and turned back around in her seat.

King smiled half-heartedly and let his head roll to the side. Dom sighed in relief when Blair put the SUV into park. When the black SUV entered the gate, Blair saw that Madison and two other crewmembers were waiting for them to pull up with King. The SUV halted to a stop.

"So, you brought the big bad puppy back to the dog house? He's going to be pissed at you yah know?" Madison grinned as she repositioned her sunglasses on the top of her head where she leaned on the side of the hood of the SUV.

Abigail slammed the door shut, "When is he ever not pissed at me." Blair instructed Dom and the other two crewmembers that King was in the backseat and to transport him down to laboratory B and that she'll be right there.

"Make sure that you keep him restrained but comfortable. I know he's one of us but take precautions." Blair yelled over her shoulder to them as she walked over to Abigail and Madison.

She put a hand on Abigail's shoulder, "Abby, go down to the infirmary with Maddy and I'll meet the two of you there as soon as I finish with helping them get King situated."

Abigail wiped her forehead and followed Madison down the walkway and inside the building. The warehouse was set back and out of view and had been abandoned for about ten years until Abigail found it. It didn't look like much on the outside, red crumbling bricks, cracked pavement, graffiti written on the windows and some spray painting on the walls. It looked abandoned and that's what they wanted. The inside when first approached had a metal stairway leading upstairs to living quarters and showers. The floor that held the front doorway was equipped with a lab and computer station.

The metal stairway that led downstairs was off to the right and contained a second lab and the infirmary. Abigail trudged down the metal staircase to the infirmary with Madison behind her. She could faintly hear Blair and Dom bickering about what should be taken care of first as it sounded like they just finished restraining King. Abigail sighed and thought back to the last time her and King had bickered over eating the last waffle.

"You're awfully quiet tonight. Care to elaborate on what happened out there?" Madison asked her as Abigail began to take off her black and red leather jacket and pistol holsters.

Abigail clanked the pistols on the metal table, "He's not going to change, Maddy. I mean who am I kidding. I couldn't even help you and how am I supposed to help him again."

Madison walked over to where she was standing and stared at her, "Look at me." Abigail turned to look at Madison.

She pointed at her teeth, "These, weren't your fault. And you know that we've been over this before, King will change. If he did it once he can do it again."

She sighed and pulled her hand through her tangled dark brown hair, "Maddy, what if he doesn't? Then what?"

"Well to answer your question, I've already started the process with King and we'll see what happens in about an hour. In the mean time, why don't I look at your nose," Blair interrupted them as she walked around to the other workstation and pulled out rubber gloves, cotton swabs, paper towels and peroxide.

While Abigail sat on the edge of the table and Blair began to clean up the blood on Abigail's face, Madison started to inspect for repairs on Abigail's electronic pistols. She left Abigail's bow and arrow alone because Madison knew that she would readjust that for herself later. She removed the video card from the front slot of the electronic pistol and plugged it into the card reader at the computer station. She loaded the video onto the computer and walked back over to Abigail.

"You have a little swelling near the right cheek bone but I can't feel any fractures or anything. You'll be a little sore and probably bruised but no broken nose." Blair said as she took off her rubber gloves.

Abigail slid off the table and saw that Madison had loaded the video onto the computer. She stared at the computer screen as Madison looked away and Blair looked over Abigail's shoulder. They both saw the first still image that came up in the frame was King hissing at Abigail.

"I should've gone with you. I'm sorry, Abby." Madison softly said as she turned to face where she was.

Blair rubbed Abigail's shoulders as she slowly sank into the leather computer chair. Blair just nodded and didn't know what to say, "I'm going to go check on what Dom's doing with King. Maddy, do you need an effervescent inhalers before I go back to see King?"

Madison sighed, "No, thanks though but I still have half a box upstairs. Let me know if you need anything."

Blair nodded and walked down the hallway to where King was being kept. Madison walked over to where Abigail was sitting at the computer station. She pulled up another chair next to her. She watched as Abigail put her hand over her mouth and pushed the play button on the video. As she turned the volume up, tears began to well in her eyes as the video started to play. Madison hugged her arms around Abigail as she eventually pressed her face into Madison's shoulder and started to sob heavily. Madison kept her eyes on the video and started to cry silently to herself as she tried to calm Abigail down.


End file.
